


I was in too deep (but you kept pushing)

by Cancer



Series: Kink!Fest [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Bottom Derek, Dildos, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, M/M, kink!fest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 14:55:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8060851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cancer/pseuds/Cancer
Summary: There are few things that Derek accepts he likes. He likes to read, to run; he likes to wake up early on Saturdays, but to sleep in on every week day. And he likes to get fucked.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So! We were bored and wanted to write kink, so we decided to start a kink fest on FB, because having finals is never enough work *cries in a corner*  
> Anyway, you are welcome to join the fest, we give a new kink every week, there are no actual rules on what you decide to write. Fair warning, the fest is in Spanish, but! we will happily translate for you if you decide to join!  
> [https://www.facebook.com/groups/661173654047162/]
> 
> This fic is poorly beta'd and I apologize for the weird style, since English is not my first language and I keep doing weird things to it. If you see something you think I need to fix, please do tell me.

He bought their first toy when they went on a trip to Colorado. 

There are few things that Derek accepts he likes. He likes to read, to run; he likes to wake up early on Saturdays, but to sleep in on every week day. And he likes to get fucked. 

He bought an eight-inch, glittery-green dildo, and asked the girl at the register to put in a box with a red bow on top. She laughed and gave him a discount. 

Is not that he specifically told Stiles that he liked getting fucked. When they finally got around to kissing, and Stiles sleeping in Derek's bed, he realized Derek liked to be the big spoon, but we would press back against Stiles, every time he was cooking. Stiles liked to kiss his neck while he was making breakfast, because there was something ridiculously erotic about Derek in the kitchen.  
Derek would never initiate anything, but would always go boneless when Stiles touched him.

He didn't give the box to Derek. He took him to bed, made him take his clothes off and leave only his underwear, like they did when they were about to go to sleep, and put the box on his chest. "I got a present," he said, and opened the box. 

Derek liked being fucked, completely full, not able to get away, like there was nowhere else to go, nothing else to do. He liked feeling Stiles on his belly, so deep he was trying to get his balls inside. 

Derek didn't laugh, he didn't frown. He went completely silent and still, took it out of the box and said, "I want you to put it inside me while you're fucking me." And Stiles smiled, because he loved making Derek tell him what he wanted. 

Derek got on his hands and knees, and Stiles fingered him until he was almost able to put his whole hand inside, until Derek growled and threatened to do it by himself if he didn't hurry the fuck up. So Stiles does. He goes in with a hard and fast thrust that makes him choke on his own tongue and Derek gasp.  
He fucks in hard until Derek is biting the pillow to keep from screaming, and then slows down until he's barely moving, holding onto Derek's lower back to stop his movement. 

He pushes in a finger first, just to tease. He knows Derek can take it, that he likes the pain going up his spine. He pushes in a second finger and moves them around his cock to find the spot he knows will give in more easily. Derek curses lowly but doesn't complain, just waits.  
When the dildo finally starts going in, Stiles lets out a breathy laugh, and Derek pushes back just to make him wince. That he liked the idea doesn't mean he appreciates the color, even if Stiles always says green goes with his eyes. 

 

He starts moving again slowly, pushing on the dildo to keep it still. It hurts, and it burns, and Derek wants to keep it inside forever, to stay like that for days and days even if he can't feel his legs already. 

It doesn't take long for Stiles to start getting frantic, pushing faster and harder. Move his hips a little bit in circles to make more room until Derek is sobbing, so hard he thinks he may go crazy, but he can't move his arms to jerk off, and Stiles has to hold himself up with a hand on his hip or he will fall over. He pulls back a little, just to see. 

"You should look at yourself, Derek. You're so good for me, you look so pretty. So open. I bet I could get a finger inside and you wouldn't even feel it."

And he does. He puts a finger inside, right between his dick and the dildo, but Derek does feel it, how it stretches to let him in, tries to make more room for it, and that's all it takes for him to come, so hard he blacks out for a second, his arms giving to the weight. Stiles holds him by the hair, and when Derek finally comes back to it, Stiles is holding his hips up, coming inside him, and slowly pulling out, leaving the dildo to keep him full and warm. 

He gets up and brigs a warm towel to clean Derek, his face, pulling his hair back from his forehead; his hole, just around the dildo, and his belly. He takes the sheets away and then comes back to bed, kisses him on the lips and says, "Come on, sleep, I'll wake you in ten minutes so you can take a shower." So Derek smiles, tired, and sleeps, just for a little while.


End file.
